Thade's New World: Book 1
by chimplady
Summary: An exiled Thade is removed from his home world and place in a troop of wild chimpanzees on Earth.


Thade's New World: Book One

I landed on this unusual planet after going through an ion storm. As an anthropologist, I quickly made a mental note of my surroundings and telepathicly sent them to my home planet. My home planet is earth and I am a tiger. Shere Khan is how I am called. I am named after that tiger in Kipling's Jungle Book. The one tormenting poor Mowgli. I prefer books and observations of life. Anthropology is the study of man which fascinates me. Music, art, religion and social structures are what interest me the most along with an occasional slab of beef. I do not do well when hungry. A lone deer feeds my pangs and I am ready to study this odd place until a spaceship arrives to retrieve me.

At the sanctuary where I reside, humans believe they rule. On this odd planet, primates or apes dominate humans. It is of interest to me. I make mental notes and telepathicly send them back to

my sanctuary on earth. My companions, both humans, tigers and house cats listen with fascination.

This angry chimp holds my interest. He appears to be a leader, a military leader. He definitely dislikes humans, he is violent and angry towards them, although he is often just as violent towards apes as well.

He belongs in the jungle, ruling his troop with an iron fist. Since chimps are endangered on earth, he belongs with them. His violent tendencies will work well in the jungle. I contact my superior, regarding capture of this aggressive chimp.

As an anthropologist, I am violating protocol. But my superior is a

female tiger who is not an anthropologist but a spaceship captain. She gives me the okay to capture Thade, chimp general of this pecular primate world.

I wander into the city of apes and assess the plan of capture. Hiding behind exotic trees, I observe the life of chimps, gorillas,orangutans

and humans in slavery. Occasionally, Thade is off by himself. I watch and wait.

I signal my superior to beam this angry chimp to the ship. He disappears with a scowl on his face. I can only imagine what he is

thinking as his body becomes little particles and he reappears on

the Conquering Hero, the ship I traveled on.

I let out a roar and saunter to the ship. Artificial intelligence opens the door and I arrive to a snack of fish. My captain, Louisa, a large

Siberian tiger, greets me with an approving purr. Thade is confined to a cell and is banging on the wall. He does not stop his yelling and

carrying on the entire trip back to earth.

When he does arrive at the sanctuary, he looks around in disbelief. Big cats and humans stare back. The angry chimp is out of his element and he screams as loud as he can to be released.

Dr. Jess casually walks over to his cage, observing him carefully.

You are a handsome chimp! Why so angry?

Thade paces back and mimics a gun pointed at her with his hand.

I do not belong here! What is this place! I do not serve humans or

tigers! The angry chimp is stunned and confused, but does not show it. Anger over whelms him. He demands to be returned to his

planet of the apes.

Dr. Jess listens intently. She relaxes her jaw." You are so angry, you do not belong anywhere."

I am fond of Dr. Jess. Her calm demeanor and logical thinking have always appealed to me. Seeing her interact with this beast, is amazing to watch. She shows no fear and does not judge. The chimp interests her.

Bethany, the tiger, ambles over to Thade. She is our chief vet and she observes the chimp while pacing around his cage." He seems to be in good health. What would cause this primate to act like an angry human,no offense to my human friends."

"None taken.

Thade...That is General Thade. You will call me by my title and you should bow when addressing me."

Bethany growls at him and the chimp growl back.

Dr. Jess jumps back a few feet." He will do well in the jungle. He is so perfect." She speaks directly at Thade. "You will do well in a world that needs you. Chimps are endangered. You will fight off predators, produce many children and rule a troop. Your species will survive because of you, General Thade." The good scientist then

bows down towards the general.

She faces Bethany." After, the health check, he can go to the jungle.

Feed him well and place a monitor on him. Chimps now have a chance."

I face the good lady and rub against her legs." I hope you know what you are doing. I know you have helped tigers...but chimpanzees..

I don't know, they are so wild and difficult."

He'll do just fine. He is rough but that is to his advantage. That is why he is needed.

What if the troop does not accept him? No problem, he will have to prove himself. He is a handsome chimp, I am sure the females

will be all over him."

I scratch my ear and rub once more against Dr. Jess. Bethany

shoots a dart at the angry General Thade. He is jumping up and down and pulls the dart out. The seditive works fast and he falls

to the ground, out like a light.

A monitor is attached to his ankle and his body is examined.

Thade is in good health and quickly he is transported by helicopter

to the jungle before he arouses.

Groggily, he lifts himself up. Hovering over him is a troop of chimps.

They are curious but nervous at this new arrival.

II

From a tiny camera, we can observe the angry general in his new surroundings. He pounds his fist and yells at the troop. They yell back at him. He growls and pounds his fist over and over to no avail.

A female chimp gives him a look. He doesn't notice her. She is a young female and is vulnerable to the elements, poachers, male chimps . I send wishful thoughts Thade would

notice her. He continues to behave like a maniac.

lets out a laugh." We'll give him time. He is a leader and a strong personality. He should be ruling the troop soon. Chimps will

live on."

I admire my human friend but doubts persist in my thoughts. He is too angry. Tobias the dominate male will not put up with his carrying on. Despite the availability of receptive females, a chimp called Ari consumes him. He occasionally calls out her name.

Dr. Jess is more positive than I. She strokes my head and scratches behind my ears." Give him time. He has no where to go. This is his life now. His own planet is no longer home. He will adapt to a world of his own kind, chimpanzees."

III

The angry chimp finally sits down and assesses his situation. Tobias eyes him wearily. The troop munch on leaves and ants, watching the new arrival intensely. Tobias is their leader, the dominant male and Lucille is the dominant female. She carries a young female on her back and she hoots softely.

Thade sits and scowls at the troop. His anger is only making him feel worse and he longs for his own world, despite he is no longer

wanted there.

Tobias gradually approaches the new male. He is cautious and deliberate in his steps. Thade stands up and looks him in the eye, a direct threat. Both chimps growl and Thade is cautious. Tobias shows his teeth, he is the dominant male.

Thade is not to be dominated by anyone. He snarls at the alpha chimp who holds his ground. The chimps lunge towards each other

in a fight. The troop howls and screeches, throwing objects and

beating chests. The sound of gun fire followed by bullets, interrupts

the chaos. Th troop scatters and most of the chimps head for the trees and swing through them. The familar sound of guns alarms

their world.

A bullet grazes Thade's ear. He turns and snarls to face a group of

poachers. Before he can attack, Dr. Jess appears with a gun in hand,

pointing at the poachers. I arrive with her, growling at full force, they are surprised and back away.

Dr. Jess is angry and lowers her gun. She shakes a fist at the poachers and they too, scatter.

Thade stands with his hands in fists. He is angry but quiet. Jess

approaches him.

"You are a leader,Thade. Be a leader. Save this troop from those who desire to destroy your new family."

"These creatures are not my family! I am here against my will, you stinkin human!"

Jesse pulls out a flask. She sips it slowly. She glances at the sky and then faces Thade. "Your world, General, does not want you. You are are in exile. But this troop of marvelous chimpanzees

needs you. Lead them to a better existance. Fight the poachers and win. Control your destiny."

Thade listens to the woman with the gun. He is angry but curious. It is true, he is in exile, banished from his city and career as the warrior of the apes, protector from humans. I lick my paw and scratch my left ear. The simian's brow relaxes and he is thinking

about his situation. The female chimp eyes him, her face reflects

curiosity. Thade ignores her gaze. He faces Dr. Jess.

"You are a strange female human, concerned about chimps. Yet,

we despise you".

Jesse returned his gaze. "This is not about me and whether chimps or anyone likes me. It is about the survival of a species, your species." She moves closer to Thade, the two face each other.

"Chimpanzees are endangered. You have an opportunity to save

your relatives. It is up to you. I will not always be here to rescue you from poachers. Step up to the plate, General Thade. Lead this troop and enter a new world. Kick ass and save your species. And you have ninety-eight percent of my DNA, we are the same."

Thade wasn't in the mood for a lecture. The slender woman moved even closer making him more uncomfortable. He wanted to hit her but he knew that was not a wise move right now. He hated how she wasn't afraid of him.

"You and that tiger! I will escape from here and return to my home planet where I will continue to slaughter humans."

Jess took another sip from the flask. "Go for it. Build a spaceship in

this jungle. Until you finish it, protect this troop!"

She turned and faced me. "He has his work cut out for him Shere

Khan. This is going to be interesting."

IV

The aroma of lemon and ginger tea reached Thade's nostrils from the flask. The woman's blue eyes captivated Thade. He didn't like how he felt. She was concerned about him and he could feel her warmth. The angry chimp was out of his element and he hated it.

But he was stuck here. Maybe if he complied with joining this troop,he would be returned to his home planet.

The eyes of the chimp troop penetrated his soul. They never took their eyes off of him. He could feel power in the stares of the males,females and juveniles. He wasn't sure he wanted to be alone with them. And that talking tiger! This planet was way too strange for him. He wanted out. The chimp clenched his fists and

faced the troop. May his father's spirit guide him to freedom.

V

The troop retreated to the trees and relaxed. They nibbled on fruit and some slept on branches. After awhile, some of the males climbed down and dug up ants. Thade could feel his stomach growl. Another female ambled over to him and handed the angry

chimp some fruit. He took it gratefully,his stomach was beginning to growl.

The chimp appeared young and she had one eye and she also limped. Thade observed her while he devoured the delicious round yellow fruit. Despite her handicapps, he found her pretty. He gave a nod of thanks and she retreated, watching him in curiosity. The alpha female chimp had a scowl on her face. She was not happy and she approached the younger female screeching. Thade threw a rock at her, hitting her head. She fell backwards stunned.

Thade walked over to her and shook his fist. Leave her alone!

He was no mood for conflict and he motioned for the young female

to remain near him.

The alpha male stood tall, raised his arms and made a variety of noises.


End file.
